


T'Was The Night of a Hookup

by delilah24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sabriel, Christmas fic, First Aid, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel AU, Sabriel Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: Gabriel Novak has been alone since he moved to Alaska. Now, on the night before Christmas Eve, he invites an injured stranger into his cabin for protection from a blizzard, and finds an unexpected liking for the man.





	T'Was The Night of a Hookup

Gabriel wasn’t used to visitors where he was, settled in a log cabin out in the woods near Two Rivers, Alaska, a town so small it technically wasn’t even a town. According to Wikipedia, as Gabriel had first looked at when considering where to move to, it was simply known as a “census-designated place”. While that’s probably what deters most people from moving there, it’s what drew Gabriel in. As extroverted as he was, he hadn’t had the greatest experience with people, so he decided maybe being removed from them, at least for a brief time, would be beneficial. 

Embers flew up from the fireplace as a log landed on top, fueling the crackling flames, kept inside the brick structure by a rusty metal gate. Gabriel poked the log a bit with the spoke before sliding it back into its holder, sighing as he looked out the window at the storm outside. Snowflakes whipped by in the wind, joining the foot of other flakes already on the ground. Just looking at it made Gabriel shudder. Rubbing his arms, he walked over to close the blinds, only stopping as he caught a glimpse of a figure outside. It was a tall man, and he was limping and trembling for he had no coat on, just a long-sleeved gray-shirt. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. 

Stepping out onto his porch, he yelled above the furious winds. “Hey! What are you doing out in a storm like this without a coat!?”

The man looked up in shock, only now noticing his house as he brushed his long brown hair coated in snow out of his eyes. In response, he lifted his leg out of the snow, balancing precariously on the other. His pants were ripped, and blood filled the holes, a couple inches above his ankle.

“I stepped in a beartrap!” The man responded, “Please, can you help me!?”

Gabriel nodded and waved urgently with his hands. “Get in here!”

The man limped hurriedly over. Gabriel held the door open with one hand and reached out another to help the man up the stairs. He took it firmly, his calluses rubbing against his own, and Gabriel hauled him inside. The door slammed behind him and he sat the man down on the couch, kneeling down to look at his leg.

“Yikes. How did you step in a beartrap?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m not exactly from around here. I just came for a hunting trip. I didn’t realize people had traps set up. And I lost my coat to a particularly dense thicket,” The man explained.

Gabriel nodded. “Stay right here, I’ll grab my first-aid kit.”

Scarlet soaked the pristine bandages faster than Gabriel could wrap, and the man winced when he poured antiseptic onto his wounds. Soon, his leg was wrapped up, and the bandages were stained but not leaking, so for now Gabriel set the kit aside and gave the man two ibuprofen, which he dry-swallowed.

“So, what’s your name?” Gabriel prodded the bearded stranger. That was something he hadn’t noticed until now - he was bearded. It was kind of scruffy, but it looked soft, and it accentuated his jawline. It was kind of like Gabriel’s, except he liked his because it hid his own jawline. Gabriel quickly tore his eyes away and looked the man not in the eyes, just right above them.

“Sam, Sam Winchester,” The man, Sam, introduced himself, holding out a hand. Gabriel took it and gave it a firm shake from where he was still kneeled on the ground.

“Gabriel Novak, at your service,” He returned, standing up and sitting down next to Sam on the old, worn couch. It wasn’t the most comfortable, it was kind of stiff, and sitting on the cracks between cushions was especially unideal, but it did just fine. A couch was better than none at all.

“Thank you so much for your help,” Sam breathed, “I left my wallet in my car, I could pay you back later though.”

As good as money sounded, Gabriel didn’t want to be a total dick to this random, adorable, stranger. “Don’t worry about it man,” Gabriel waved his hand dismissively, “It’s no problem. Besides, you probably couldn’t cover my expenses anyways.”

The two laughed together, then a silence fell between them as Sam looked out the window.

“Well, I should probably get going, I don’t want to impose anymore,” Sam stood, wincing slightly. Gabriel bolted onto his feet.

“Oh, no!” He blurted out. Sam turned to face him and Gabriel scrambled for a reason, “You uh, still don’t have a coat. And it’s getting bad out there man. You could die. It’s happened here before.”

Sam sucked in air through his teeth. “Yikes, really? Alright, you’ve convinced me, I’ll stay,” He sat back down on the couch, letting out a sigh of relief as the pressure was taken off of his leg.

Gabriel made them both a cup of hot chocolate, sipping it slowly as to not burn their mouths, letting the fireplace warm them. “So,” Gabriel began, “Hunting, huh?”

Sam nodded. “It’s kind of my family’s thing. We go hunting with each other all the time, even go across the country for different types of game. We were trying to hunt moose up here for the first time. But then the snow started, we got separated, I got stuck in the trap, took a while to get free, ditched my stuff to go get help, and now I’m here.”

“Wow. That’s quite a story,” Gabriel snorted, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

“So Alaska, huh?” Sam copied Gabriel’s phrasing with a teasing smile, and Gabriel grinned back.

“Yeah. I’m just so tired of people, if I’ll be honest. I packed my shit up and moved as far from them as I could,” Gabriel explained.

“Really? That’s it?” Sam furrowed his brows slightly, “Come on, there’s got to be something more.”

Gabriel looked down at his drink, feeling Sam’s eyes on him as he tapped the side of his mug.

“I’m trusting you not to tell anyone-”

“I’ve got no one to tell anything to except my brother, and he keeps things quiet.”

“Okay. I’m Lucifer’s brother.”

Sam was silent, not fully understanding.

“I mean the serial killer, who calls himself Lucifer. Who went nuts in Missouri.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh.” That was the only thing he could say.

“Yeah. I had to testify against him in court. And after that I just...left. I need to get out of the eye of the public.”

More silence. Sam was clearly put off by the eerie news.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, It’s alright, I’m the one who asked you,” Sam reassured, then took another sip of his chocolate. Another beat of silence. “Let’s...start that over. What are you doing in Alaska?”

Gabriel smiled warmly. Usually, people grilled him with questions. What was Lucifer like beforehand? Did he forgive him for murdering all those people? What made him snap? It was all so annoying and damn if it didn’t depress him. He appreciated Sam seemed to take his approach to solving problems; ignoring them.

“You know, making millions as a stripper, the usual.”

Sam almost choked on his hot chocolate, not expecting the joke. He swallowed and laughed.

All of the sudden, the power went out.

Gabriel jumped and gasped, finding himself leaning against Sam. Sam looked at him in surprise, then looked away. Gabriel couldn’t tell in the abrupt darkness if he was blushing or not. Fire casted a warm light on Sam’s face, bathing his features in an attractive dark shadow, his irises looking black except for the image of the flames reflected from within them. 

“Scared?” Sam asked.

“Oh give me a break, it was abrupt!”

“Does this happen often when there’s a snowstorm up here?”

“...Yes…”

“Then how’d you get so scared?”

“You know, I should have just let you walk out.”

Sam laughed. He had a full laugh, one that you can tell was drawn from deep within his lungs, yet used so very little. A laugh that made crinkles in the corner of his eyes and threw his head back. Gabriel could listen to it forever. He wanted to reach in and pull that laugh out of him. Although he just said he needed to get away from people, he wanted to get closer to Sam.

For a while, all they did was watch the fire and sip their drinks, Sam not noticing that Gabriel was still very close to him after his initial scare. At least, Gabriel didn’t think he did. If he did, he didn’t say anything.

“Your girlfriend must be missing you, all the way up here,” Gabriel said smoothly.

Sam shook his head slightly. “I don’t have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend.”

Gabriel glanced at him and met his eyes for only a moment before looking back at the fire, trying not to show that his heart had quickened at the statement. Why would he allude to him being gay if he didn’t have to? Deciding to test the waters further, Gabriel moved a bit closer to Sam, leaning his head against his arm.

“You like to cuddle, huh?” Sam pointed out.

“Oh, sorry,” Gabriel, thinking Sam didn’t like it, went to pull away, then was brought back next to Sam as the stranger’s arm wrapped around him and hugged him close. Gabriel looked up at him, and but Sam was looking down, his face red not just from the fire. The Alaskan resident laughed. “We both suck at flirting, huh? Come on, let’s just make out.”

Sam looked at him, shocked, but despite his reaction he said “Okay.”

Gabriel’s smile faltered. “Um, I was just kidding…”

“Oh…”

“Unless you want to, of course! I mean, I’m far from minding it.”

They both looked at each other, neither making the first move, before Sam leaned forward and kissed Gabriel, warmth exploding across his chest as he accepted and pushed forward. The taste of hot chocolate doubled in his mouth, sweet and savory, exactly what Gabriel was thirsty for more of. This was his second cup. Sam leaned back on the couch, laying down with his injured leg straight out, and Gabriel arched over him, hands on either side, as though pinning him like a taxidermied butterfly. Their beards rubbed together, and Gabriel couldn’t get enough of the feeling, a thousand little hairs scratching him like a dog. He tore away only for a breath before continuing.

Finally, Gabriel came to another stop, both his chest and Sam’s heaving as they looked into each other’s eyes. In this moment, Sam seemed to be reconsidering, or regretting, his actions, and it was clear to Gabriel he didn’t do this thing very often. It was only a blip, as he began to smile, regaining his own confidence.

“You’re cute from this angle,” Sam commented.

“Thanks. I like how you look smaller below me.”

“So you’re familiar with small things?”

“I didn’t realize I was making out with an asshole.”

They grinned at each other and Sam pulled Gabriel down against him, reconnecting their lips as he grew tired of their teasing. And he was tired, as after God knows how long, they fell asleep like that, Gabriel still on top of Sam, both snoring softly as the storm continued to rage outside.

 

Grunting, Gabriel threw the last shovelful of snow out to the side, clearing an area just wide enough to walk outside. Sam joined him, whistling at the amount a snow as it reached halfway above Sam’s calf. And he was a tall dude.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” Gabriel said. Sam wrapped the coat Gabriel had given him tight around him, yet he still shuddered, his Southern upbringing making him even more susceptible to the harsh cold of Alaska.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Sam said, though he stayed where he was, still not wanting to leave.

“By the way, merry Christmas Eve,” Gabriel added with a smile.

“You still celebrate that out here?” Sam queried.

“Well, everyone else does, I don’t really. I don’t have anyone to do it with.” Gabriel didn’t say that to get some pity or invitation, it was simply the truth, and he was pretty okay with it. Family gatherings had been less than ideal after his brother went off the rails.

Sam frowned. “Well,” He smiled softly, “You could come celebrate it with me and my family later, if I find them. We don’t really do much except drink.”

“Yeah, actually, that’d be great!”

Sam wrote down the hotel they were staying at and their room number, giving Gabriel a little wink before he limped off back towards town. Gabriel watched him with dreamy eyes. For the first time in a long time, he had something to look forward to. Hopefully, another night like last night. Rubbing his neck sore with hickeys, he walked back inside, blushing as his fingers traced over them.


End file.
